The present invention relates to the use of multipotent parapox immunity inducers (pox inducers) prepared from pox and parapox viruses and the components thereof, individually or in combination, in the preparation of medicaments for novel fields of indications and therapies for which up to now no effective and most importantly no harmless medicaments are available.